My Bear Husband
by Askosh Mosey
Summary: People thought they are a newly wed couple. Always in sync, always in harmony, always together. But do they really know the hidden truth? Imagine their shock to know that she lives with a bear, her husband. S K one-shot


**My 'Bear' Husband**

* * *

**⁓ ❀ ⁓**

* * *

**_AN_**_: I'd like to notify before hand, that here in this story, all the characters are humans, no yōkai whatsoever. They're just ordinary human beings, except that they unfortunately never had and never did exist. _

**_Standard Disclaimer_**_: All the characters of _**_Inuyasha_**_ are belonged to _**_Rumiko Takahashi_**_, while the story line was adapted from a Korean manhwa called _**_"I Am Living With A Bear"_**_ by _**_Lee Romo_**_, which was awesomely scanlated by _**_Evil Flowers_**_. Please visit their site at _**_ .com_**_ and grace them some credits. Also support the author by purchasing their comics if they're published in your country._

* * *

**⁓ ❀ ⁓**

* * *

"Se-sesshōmaru..?"

A young woman around twenty something was stunned by the appearance of her dear husband. She'd clearly remembered just this morning, waking up besides her spouse, her **human **mate. But now…

"How — how could you change into a bear?"

'**Bear**?'

Being caught off his guard, he mulled over her question. Really, that day he had quite a handful work at office, and he expected to have a nice stress relieving evening with his lovely wife, but he'd humour her though for the time being.

Quirking an elegant eyebrow, he inquired, "What happened? What movie did you last watch?"

His silver hair was let loose after being tied up from the whole day working. Kagome was still being rooted on her spot, clutching a ladle in her right hand while the other rested on her chest.

Shaking her raven head, she exasperated, "No, I'm not kidding, Sess!" Stomping closer to the male in question, whom had been slumping against the cushions of their coach, she took a seat next to him, feather-likely touching his beautifully sculpted face.

Breathing the words out, "No, I'm not dreaming... And I'm not hallucinating," Kagome's doe-like eyes drastically widened, "Oh no… Sesshōmaru, you are a BEAR!" Slightly crying, she hugged her befuddled hubby.

"What non-sense are you going on?" He caressed her heart-shaped face with both palms, "I have yet switched my body with some caniforms, Mate." He wondered what could possibly cause this sudden occurence. Gazing at her tear-glazed eyes, he wiped them swiftly before they could soil those delectable flushed cheeks of her. Placing a hand upon her forehead, he was shocked to feel her much higher than normal temperature.

"Kagome, Dear... seems you've caught a fever." Sesshōmaru growled low, concerned with her currently ailing condition.

Wasting no time, he swiftly carried her light form in his sturdy limbs. Clutching the shirt of his chest, Kagome turned upward, facing the love of her life. They were already married for six years, since she last graduated from her college, and he got promoted for his work. Even if God had not blessed their marriage life with the little one, they always were in harmony, enough to put any newly-married couple in envy. The way people saw upon their relationship was like they're forever in honeymoon phase. To each other they were spouses, lovers, friends and confidantes as well.

Blinking innocently, she asked, "Are we going to hospital to check up on you?"

Her clueless about her own plight was plain as day, yet, softly glancing down, he only gave her a curt nod, "Hn."

* * *

**⁓ ❀ ⁓**

* * *

"It's possible for this sort of condition to be caused by extreme stress," The doctor obviously lacked some hair growth booster, despite his actual age that barely reached thirty. "However, if you can become sufficiently stable and lower your stress, things should return to normal."

Handing Sesshōmaru the required documents, Doctor Manten left them alone. By now, her fever already went down by half, thanks to the shots that had been administered immediately upon their arrival.

"Um... Are you stressed, Sess?" Kagome placed her hand upon his arm. "Is it about work..?"

"It's nothing you need to worry, just rest for now."

"But you're the one who's sick, so why am I the one who sleeps on the hospital's bed? Let's just go home. Please..." The look on her face melted any hard resolves he was having.

Sighing in the slightest, he conceded, "Alright."

Hoisting her into his strapping arms, they left the hospital before retrieving the required medicine, then checking out. Two pills every day after dinner for one week was all the prescribed medication they got.

"Are you okay?" Kagome touched the cheek of her beloved husband.

"Don't worry, I'll be better soon and besides, the same thing has happened to some of our clients and staff, and they're all better now…" He nuzzled the temple of the woman in his hold, assuring her rather distressed demeanor. "Aren't you hungry? We have yet had our dinner, and since we're out, I know a good restaurant nearby. My friend at work recommended it."

After seating her down on the passenger's side, Sesshōmaru then made his way into their car. Meanwhile, a small yet noticeable frown was formed upon his dear wife face, feeling dissatisfied at his flippant respond. Squaring her shoulders, she heaved a small sigh.

"Alright, but will they have _oden_?" He could see the light incited in her pretty blue orbs, a testament as how her adorably expressive eyes were heedless of her sickly pale body.

"We'll just see…" The end of his lips upturned, flashing a small smile, while one hand patted and lovingly stroked her raven crown.

As expected, seeing Sesshōmaru in a bear form talk was like watching a 3D movie, she thought. 'I doubt I'd ever be able getting used to it…"

* * *

**⁓ ❀ ⁓**

* * *

At the day after with Sesshōmaru's company, Kagome decided to find something useful regarding her husband's ailment, thus they looked around on the internet and in the medical sections of bookstores. However, it was so difficult to get any relevant information.

She had insisted to take public transports despite of having a car on their own. Naturally she was curious if there were any others who shared the same problem with her hubby. On the subway and the bus, at the shopping centre where they usually visited for errands. However, despite her intent looking around places with a lot of people, she couldn't find any bears other than her husband.

Regardless of Sesshōmaru's absurd alteration, the couple still did what a normal husband and wife would. They ate together, watching tv together as well as cuddling and snuggling toward each other in their sleep, much like how their life's routine worked before. Likewise, Sesshōmaru went to his office for work as well, and ever since the day she saw him becoming a bear, their lives continued on like before. He still spoke properly and acted like he normally would. Kagome had and would've had always loved him for what he was, not just by his far above than average physique. She could live with that though, because the 'bear' Sesshōmaru was as huggable as ever, not to mention that 'bear' form only heightened his charm in her eyes. Not like she would voice it out loud though, since he'd absolutely threw a fit for having her call him, of all people, cute.

No matter, their live had not changed.

* * *

**⁓ ❀ ⁓**

* * *

'Chocolate…'

A snack raid was currently being employed at their kitchen cabinet in her attempt to grab more of her favorite treat.

"Kagome,"

Flinching upon hearing the deep voice calling her name, her sneaky progress for a guilty self-indulgence was put into a halt.

"What are you eating? Isn't that chocolate?"

Suddenly the owner of that husky voice grabbed the sinful piece of treat in her hand.

"Noooooooo…"

Throwing her arms in vain, she tried to retrieve it from his grasp, while her opponent merely put his hand away, holding her 'treasure' far at his back. 'Bear' Sesshōmaru used his body in advantage as a barrier between his woman and the accursed treat.

"We said that you'd only have two at a time." He harrumphed, not approving the bad influence it held to her daily recommended sugar intake.

Pouting at him, she bristled for being denied access to her favorite delicacy. Normally, Sesshōmaru would never resist no matter how childish her whim was, or he'd feel bad instead for not yielding into her appeal. However, that could be easily dismissed whenever her well-being was concerned. Grasping her chin, he decided to give her another kind of 'treat' instead. With his customary devious smirk, he descended upon her, sweeping chastely onto her soft cherry rims at first, but soon they had it thoroughly intensified, chocolate was all forgotten.

* * *

**⁓ ❀ ⁓**

* * *

'He said he'll be home by eight…'

Checking the fridge, Kagome weighed her options what to make for dinner. She had wanted to make gyoza with stir-fried vegetables side dish, but they ran out of scallions. At that situation, normally she would've called her 'bear' hubby, asking him to buy some on his way home.

'But it would be another two hours before he got back home… Besides, I could secretly buy some chocolate.'

Humming, she smiled at the prospect of buying the ingredients by herself. With that kind of resolve, she made a way walking outside to the nearest supermarket. En route to the destined shop, her cellphone went off, ringing cheerily.

"Hello — "

"Hn, it's me."

"Sesshōmaru?"

"What are you doing now? Are you making dinner?"

"I was… But now I'm going to the supermarket."

"Supermarket?"

"Well, we ran out of scallions, so…"

"You should've told me to buy it, why — "

"Yeah... I thought about it too, but since it'll be a while before you come home and... "

"I'll go now. You just stay at home."

"Eh? But I already left… Well, I'll call you later." The door to the store dinged, indicating her arrival.

"No, just go home and... Hello? Hello?"

* * *

**⁓ ❀ ⁓**

* * *

"…"

Sesshōmaru grasped the mobile device on his palm distractedly.

"What's the matter?" His boss asked, concerned with how the usually calm and stoic man getting agitated all of a sudden. "Is there something wrong?"

He regarded his superior for a moment, before turning away and looking slightly downturned.

"I... Something happened at home, so would it be alright if... If I leave for an hour? It's very urgent, so..."

"Ah, okay. Go see to it then." Totosai waved his hand dismissively, minding the request not even a bit. One of his best employees had certainly been under serious predicament, since he never saw him getting overly distressed before, not even under the most strenuous task he'd been given.

"Thank you, Sir. I'll return as quickly as possible." Sesshōmaru curtly bowed, leaving the office in haste as the door being slammed by his departure.

* * *

**⁓ ❀ ⁓**

* * *

"… This is the first time I see him leaving so quick…" The old man wondered, just what could make his favorite man rushing about. By now his other worker, Kagura, stood up from her desk. "Hm, that guy… He doesn't look too well these days. Could there be some big issues at home?"

"Huh? President, you don't know?" Kagura asked her boss.

"What?"

"They said his wife has some illness… Something to do with her cranial nerves, I think?" She vaguely mentioned the last part.

Frowning, Totosai made further inquiries about the information he'd never heard of, "What is that? Is it serious? What else do you know?"

Kagura let out a sigh, "She can't differentiate between people and things. Recently, she's even started talking to a chair. She sees healthy normal people as animals… They, even her doctors, don't exactly know when she'll be better… or even if she would. It could be worse, for all they know, and while it's considered as non-threatening, that fact could change at anytime, depends on the brain's state and activity. The disease could affect her overall well-being for all they know. To think his wife is very pretty and a really generous person, how unfortunate though…"

His normally slitted eyes had obviously widened, bulging out in disbelief. Who knows what kind of misery had befallen upon his favored worker?

* * *

**⁓ ❀ ⁓**

* * *

"She went out without anybody to help her…" Kaede, one of the supermarket's worker who was familiar with Taisho couple, informed him uneasily.

Miroku, who was always anxious under Sesshōmaru's presence, had his feet constantly shifting, "Yeah, that's right."

"Oh my, she seemed fine... So I thought she had gotten better. I'm really sorry, but I thought she must have become healthy, since she was out alone..." Trailing off, Sango fidgeted under stress, "Oooh, what should we do? All because of us!" She panicked, sniffing at their foolish supposition.

Sesshōmaru was still breathless from rushing over to the store. His face was void of all emotion, but one could easily tell that he was very much worrying and gradually losing his nerves over his beloved wife.

Kaede then made a quick decision, "For now we'll alert everyone in this area and take turns searching! Miroku, tell the people outside and help Sesshōmaru-san searching the area." She pushed the young clerk to make a move. "Sango, announce this information to our customer. I'll call our neighborhood residents." Soon they all had dispersed and moved out, carrying the task finding the female Taisho.

'Please… let nothing bad have happened!'

For once, Sesshōmaru was living his fear, and it all had been concerning the love of his life. He could survive without the possibility to have any children to carry his family line and fare well with only her at his side, but he absolutely could not and would not endure the life sans his better half, Kagome.

* * *

**⁓ ❀ ⁓**

* * *

_**(Before at the supermarket…)**_

_"Should I buy the trimmed one, or the untrimmed…?" Kagome was pondering about her choice._

_Sango was arranging the vegetables when she caught a sight of the beautiful young woman she knew as Taisho-san's wife, "Wow... looks like you're all better! __ You must be,_ since you're out alone." She grinned at her improving state.

_Still and all, Kagome was surprised by her familiarity, confused as she had not acquainted to her that well, and she couldn't help but asked therefore, "Pardon?"_

_"Don't you remember me? You called me a grape tree… I suspect it's because I wore purple shirt that time." Sango laughed it off with a wave of her hand._

_Kagome's lips parted in disbelief, 'What...? Something's wrong... No way,' She thought._

_Yet the female clerk continued on, oblivious to the other woman's upheaval, "You said it was because of some illness. Oh, you also saw a truck and called it an elephant! But in any case, you're all better now, right? Congratulations!" She cheered while Kagome hid her turmoil well._

_'No. This is... It can't be. There's no need for that...' Kagome promptly excused herself, retreating from the supermarket and starting to cry all the way. 'There's no need for him to have lied!'_

_Her dams had finally broken, painfully crying her heart out. Kagome tuned everything out as she ran across the road._

* * *

**⁓ ❀ ⁓**

* * *

He had found her crouching down and sobbing at their apartment's genkan. In an instance, he had her drown into his warm embrace.

"You're... I've been looking for you this whole time..." Nuzzling upon her head, he inhaled her scent in relief, basking in the scent wafted from her silky locks, "Thank Kami..."

Sobbing, Kagome clutched on his damp shirt, proof of his latest exertion, "Why... why did you do it?" Almost whispering, she choked out the words. "Why did you lie to me?" She pulled away from his hold, head turning down all the while, covering her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me that what I was seeing was wrong?" Tears cascaded down her reddened cheek, "That I was the one seeing a healthy person as a bear because my head isn't right…"

He really couldn't take the sight of her bawling those beautiful blue orbs out. Hesitantly loosening his held on her, he placed his roughed big palm instead on her damp cheek, caressing the never-ending droplets of water away.

Kagome couldn't help but whimpered at him, taking in his silence and solemn face. "Why did you hide it from me? Even lying... Why did you do it?" Her voice had gradually quieted, "You could have just told me the truth..."

"I did," Finally he answered, although somewhat rigidly. "The first time, the time after, and the time after that... I told you after it happened, when you needed soothing..." Taking his hand off her face, he hunched on his knee before her. "While I explained the situation, the people nearby would look at you strangely... You were uncomfortable with their stares," Taking a short pause, he continued, "This is the third time that we have moved... I've been trying so hard, and now it's became like this..." The waterworks on her face had yet to stop, "It's normal for you to see me as a bear, and I've become a bear because you have caught an illness that I can't understand..." He desperately looked into her now upturned face. "That said, you've only recently become somewhat stable..." He away from the pained gaze of his beloved woman, "The 'truth' of the matter is, even though you see me as a bear, I have always been me, and you know it!" By now, his shoulders slumped down as they both sat on the wooden floor, facing each other. "What I'm trying to say is... that we have stayed the same. No matter what form I have taken, you always knew that it was me." Kagome was reaching to her husband hunched form, feeling the hurt in his words and willing to share it with her. "We've been able to live by each other's sides like nothing's changed, right? Then that is more than enough..." His eyes bore a slightly pleading look for a short moment, before showing the warmth they had always held just for her.

Kagome hugged him as tightly as she could, crying soundly on his firm chest. Words could not convey how much she felt for him, how she loved him and would always do for ever until life's itself decided to take its leave from her. After that, he had stopped talking and started to silently cry instead. She kissed his tears, as well as his sorrow, away.

* * *

**⁓ ❀ ⁓**

* * *

"Are you really leaving?" Kagura was seeing her former colleague off their office. "How is your wife? If something happens after you leave, please contact me and don't hesitate about it either, okay?"

Smiling genuinely out of gratitude, although his mouth only upturned a little, Sesshōmaru regarded her with a nod. "Thank you... and I apologize for quitting so suddenly, since we had barely worked together, and I had not even been able to properly greet you." He then continued toward his car, "I'll be going now. Stay well."

"Be sure to come back some day, please, both of you."

At this, Sesshōmaru was smiling sincerely, "Yes, we will."

* * *

**⁓ ❀ ⁓**

* * *

A woman wearing short sun dress and bow-accented summer hat was rummaging into one of their luggage. Some of the onlookers appreciated the view of her lovely rear, wiggling her way to whatever she want. Apparently, she had been trying to take advantage of her husband temporary leave for picking up their ride.

'Chocolate... where is it?'

"Wait."

The familiar rich baritone started her. Sesshōmaru was seething inside, not by her cheeky attempt to grab her chocolate, but by those abominable lascivious looks being thrown upon his mate. How he wished to rip their eyes out of the sockets, replacing it with their gelded balls.

"Eek..!" She squeaked under his burning gaze, immediately turning away from him as soon as she saw that simmering eyes, mistaking its cause for her sneaky stab.

"You already ate one, so you can't now. Don't you promise?" Surprisingly, his tone was completely different with what she had anticipated.

Slowly turning, she fidgeted sheepishly — much endearingly in the eyes of every blushing male — while Sesshōmaru pinched her cheeks — chastising her as well as covering her tiny body with his way larger frame at the same time — out of those debauched cretins' sights.

The couple was on their next journey, moving to another place. Their looks drew attention from many onlookers, envying their tight bond and how well-matched they were, if only from their good looks, since most wouldn't notice the sorrow behind the pair.

* * *

**⁓ ❀ ⁓**

* * *

_"One day my husband suddenly turned into a bear. I thought he'd get better soon, but since he didn't, we went to a different hospital. But of all places, the hospital is overseas. After a long discussion, we decided to go and get my husband's illness cured._

_"Bear is the same as before. He's stingy, very strict and has a lot of worries. And he gets angry so easily too! Even so, I still like bear, no — scratch that, I love bear!_

_"Even if he suddenly turned into a wild boar tomorrow morning, I'm sure that I wouldn't care. I always love him no matter what. Even if he became an elephant, a hippo, or changed into a desk or a chair... I told bear that I would stay by him and take care of him._

_"After hearing that, bear shed a little tears. He said it was because he was happy. Sure, we will always be happy. Always together."_

* * *

** ❀ ⁓ Ⓕ Ⓘ Ⓝ ⁓ ❀ **

* * *

_**AAN: **Thank you for reading my first SK fic. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Reviews are much appreciated :]_


End file.
